Many users may utilize applications, websites, videogame consoles, televisions, mobile apps, and/or other interfaces to consume content items from content provider. In an example, a video streaming service may provide users with access to movies, televisions shows, and/or other content. In another example, a social network app may provide users with access to view, create, and interact with social network posts, photos, events, and/or other social network data of social network users. Because many content providers may provide such a large amount of content items, users may be unable to efficiently identify relevant and/or interest content items. For example, a blogging website may host hundreds of thousands of blogs regarding various topics such as cars, home renovations, politics, etc., and thus a user may waste a significant amount of time trying to identify interesting blogs.